iProm
by rimdsloveseddie
Summary: "A lot was going on in the heads of iCarly gang, Freddie and Sam didn't know that there was a prom to start, and they really didn't wanted to go, Carly was excited to be one of the nominees to prom queen but at the same time she was very nervous because she didn't have a date to go, and Gibby ,well he was thinking how awesome liquid soap was." My first fanfic, so pls read! SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1 iNominees

**iProm**

_Ok, so this is my first fic, and I really hope you like it :D Also sorry the errors but I'm Portuguese, and also the names I didn't know I just invented. Also my next chapter will not be so short , thanks Review!_

**Chapter 1 – iNominees**

_Geral POV_

- "PUCKETT, stop throwing paper balls to your classmates or you will win detention!" – yelled. "Yeah, like I care" – Sam said while throwing another ball to Gibby's head. "THAT'S IT YOU ARE GOING T…" – Mrs. Briggs yelled, but was interrupted by Principal Ted.

"Dear students, like you know, prom is this Friday, so it's time to see who the nominees to Prom queen and king are. The lady's first: so the three nominees for Prom Queen are Patrice Kalek, Wendy Springer and Carly Shay." – people start clapping hands while Wendy and Carly who were in the same class started doing bows. – "Ok, now the nominees for Prom King are Pete Martin, Jake Krandle and Brad Hudson". – there was again clapping, but this time none of the nominees start doing bows like the girls did. – "And for today is everything, so till Friday stay out of problem". Principal Ted said.

"Ok, so like I was saying Miss Puckett, you have d… " – Mrs. Briggs said, but once more she was interrupted by the bell that indicates that the class was over – "Well, I think that you can't give me nothing since I'm not in your class right now." – Sam said while stepping out from the class.

A lot was going on in the heads of iCarly gang, Freddie and Sam didn't know that there was a prom to start, and they really didn't wanted to go, Carly was exited to be one of the nominees to prom queen but at the same time she was very nervous because she didn't have a date to go, and Gibby well we was thinking how awesome liquid soap was.


	2. Chapter 2 iDon't Wanna Go

_So here's another chapter, I forgot to tell you that this is after iBattle Chip, enjoy :D_

**Chapter 2 – iDon't Wanna Go**

Sam POV:

After Mrs. Briggs class, me and Carly went to her house, and you can imagine what the topic of your conversation was, or more correctly the topic of **her** conversation, cause she was the only one talking, she keep babbling about Prom.

- "I don't see what is so important about prom, I mean it's just a bunch of dorks all dressed up, that spend the night dancing! If I want to dance all night long, I would go to a club. " – I said like it was no big deal.

– "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Carly screamed, making me fell off the couch – "Geez, Carls I think I can't hear from one of my ears" I joked about – "Well you were talking bad about prom, and for your information, prom is not just to dance you know? So anyway do you have a date already?" she asked me.

-"No, I don't, but that is because I won't go to prom" the true is that I really didn't mind going to prom but I just wanted to go with one person, Freddie, but I can't. It's almost 5 months since your break up, and after all he didn't really loved me, I was just he's second choice, he really never got over Carly, all we had was just a big lie to him, and me being the dumb I am, I just keep loving the guy.

-"WHAT YOU MEAN? YOU ARE GOING TO THIS PROM!" Carls screamed again making me fell again from the couch "Crab Carls! Calm the cheese down I think that now I'm completely deaf" I said to much tired to get off the floor this time – "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! THIS IS A VERY SERIOUS PROBLEM THAT WE GOT HERE" she kept screaming - "You have to go Sam, you never went to a prom before and this is your last chance and I know that if you don't go to prom you will regret it" she said with a much serious tone – "And I mean it's not like you have a problem finding someone to go with, I mean you have almost every guy in school behind you" that's true but I just want one guy… forget it Freddie don't want nothing with you –"Still, I don't feel like going" I said – "Sam please for me?" she asked while making her puppy eyes. – "ARGH, OK! I GO." I yelled -"Yeah, you will not regret it" she said while doing her happy dance – "Yeah, yeah, make me some bacon before I change my mind " I told her - "Sam, what is the magical word?" she asked me - "Please" I said while sighing – "Good girl, let's make you some bacon".

Carly and I were eating the bacon, when I remember that she didn't tell me who she was taking to the prom – "Carls, who is your date?" I ask her - "My date? For what?" she could be a little slowly sometimes – "To prom, dah!" - "Oh, right" she laughed – "Well, I don't have one, I don't really know who I should ask" well I know what would be her perfect pair – "What about Brad, we all know that you like him, and that he likes you" after what happen in the lock-in Carly and Brad became good friends, and I know that she really likes him just the way she looks at him, and I can say the same thing about Brad, every time he looks to Carly is eyes start shining -"What? How do you know he likes me?" she asked me while blushing – "I just know, so are you going to ask him or not? I'm sure he has a lot of girls that want to go with him" that's was also true, he was very popular with girls – "I don't know maybe, I mean he is also nominee to prom king so, if we go together we can do advertising to vote for us for King and Queen of Prom ".

Carly and I spend the rest of the afternoon watching films and Cow Girl. I really don't want to go to prom, but I promise Carly and maybe I can have a little of fun trying to sabotage the punch.

-_I know, you are probably asking "WHERE IS SEDDIE?" Just relax and wait for the next chapter :p Review pls :D_


	3. Chapter 3 iDon't Have A Date To Prom

_Olá or hello! Here's another chapter, I Forget to tell you that the last two chapter are in a Monday ,and this is in Thursday, it's just for you to know how much time remains____for prom. Enjoy :D_

**Chapter 3 – iDon't Have A Date To Prom**

Sam POV:

_One hour till school start _– I thought. I came earlier to school because I wanted to prank Mrs. Briggs for being so boring. As I entered school I saw Carly close to ours lockers.

- "Hey Carls, watcha doing here so soon?" I ask her.

– "Hello, the same thing goes to you, Sam Puckett is in school at this time? Is the Apocalypse coming?" she joked about.

– "Hahah, so funny" I said sarcastic "I'm going to prank ."

- "Of course you're here for pranks, but I'm warning you this time I will not take the blame"

- "Yeah, MOM!" I joked "So, why are you here so soon? Shouldn't you be having your beauty sleep?" I mocked her.

- "For your information I'm the one responsible for the decoration of prom, so Principal Ted asked me to come earlier today " Gosh, this girl does so many things I really don't know how she can do it, I mean she is one of the nominees for prom queen, she is responsible for the decoration, she's a straight A student and she still has iCarly. I'm sure that's why Freddie likes her, she's not lazy, or a criminal, a nuisance and she doesn't has terrible table manners, like he told me when he was fired from the Pear Store.

- "Sam? Are you there?" Carly asked while shaking my shoulders making me come to reality.

- "Sorry, I zoon out for a minute" I said

– "I know I was here, look I have to go, we been here for almost fifteen minutes and I should be with the Principal." Fifteen minutes? I better run. – "Yeah me too, se ya later?" - "Sure, bye" she said giving me one of her signatures smiles.

_If I was I wouldn't want to be in school today – _I thought to myself, this is going to be awesome.

Freddie POV:

I had my first class with Sam, so I decided to see if she was in her locker so we could go together. When I reach her locker she and Carly were talking so they didn't even notice me.

- "So do you ask Brad already?" Sam asked Carly.

– "I didn't have the opportunity Sam. " Carly said while blushing. – "Anyway what about you Sam, do you have anyone in your mind, that you want to ask for prom?" Carly ask her, now things were start to get interested, I didn't even know that she was going to prom.

– "Look, I said that I was going to prom but that doesn't mean that I have to find a date" I'm glad she thinks that way, I don't want to see her with anyone than me.

– "Sam, you can't go alone, everybody haves a date do you really want to be the forever alone of prom?" Carly asked her "And like I said yesterday you can go with anyone you want, I mean look at you!" Carly almost screamed. She was right Sam is HOT, and for what I heard she had a lot of guys that want her, and I just hate it! I'm the only one that can think of Sam that way… Stop Fredward! You break up, she moved on, just forget her! But the problem is that I can't.

- "I know Carls, but guys are stupid" Carly was going to say something but was interrupted by Brad.

-"Hey, what's up?" he asked, and Sam pushed Carly to Brad.

– "Here's your opportunity" Carly gave Sam a look that could kill but she just rolled her eyes.

- "Hey Brad, sorry for that can I talk with you?" Carly could be shy sometimes – "Of course" they leaved, leaving me and Sam alone.

-"Hi" I said making Sam jump.

- "Shoot man, you scared me" I forget that she didn't know that I was there. – "Sorry, so you wanna go to class?"

- "Not really, but I don't have choice have I?" I was still thinking about the conversation that Carly and her had.

- "So you're going to prom?" I ask her – "Yep, I really don't want to go but I promise Carls, so. And you?" well that was a good question, I didn't feel like going to prom but at the same time I didn't have nothing to do – "I still don't know."

- "What? And lose the opportunity of ask Carly to prom?" she said sarcastically. I know that this was coming, when I told her that I had a crush on Carly again, I was lying, I just did that because I was jealous: first she was all "I'm a single lady" on Zayn, then she was all friendly with Gibby and to make everything worst my AV friends told me, that the jocks were making a plan to get her since she was single.

- "Sam, I don't like Carly, I was kidding when I said I was crushing on her" I tried lying, but I mean it wasn't a completely lie, I really didn't have a crush on Carly, she was like a sister to me – "Well, it wasn't very funny" she said almost like she wanted to cry.

We finally arrived to class and we sit in our places, me at the right table and Sam next to me in the left table. Usually she talks or hit me, but today she didn't even look at me, I wonder what have I done to make her like that.

Sam POV:

I was in the class of Mr. Howard and I keep thinking of what Freddie told me earlier _"Sam, I don't like Carly, I was kidding when I said I was crushing on her" _. At first I thought that maybe that meant that he stills liked me, but then it was clear it was just a joke to him, what we was just a funny days past with a dull girl. I wanted to cry but I couldn't, not in front of him. I spend the whole class quiet, I didn't look or talk to Freddie I couldn't not right now.

_This is it, so what do you think? Now you know how Freddie feels and why he told Sam that he had a new crush on Carly. Review, thks :D_


	4. Chapter 4 iHave A Date To Prom

_Sorry for not update sooner , but here is another chapter, I hope you like :D Once I'm really sorry for my errors, but I promise I'm going to get better with time xD Other thing I know that probably people don't ask another to prom two days before, but this a story so let's just imagine that._

**Chapter 4 – iHave A Date To Prom**

Carly POV:

Yesterday was just great, and I couldn't wait till Friday, _"two more days, Carly" _I thought to myself, to more days till I can dance on Brad's arms. Yes, we are going together to prom.

**FLASBACK ON**

- "_Oh, I'm sorry about Sam, you know how she can be sometimes_" _after Sam pushed me against Brad I decided to look for a quiet place where we could talk. I found the informatics room empty, so I thought that would be a great place. I entered with Brad following me, I could see that he was very confusing, for why where we in a empty room. - "I wanted to talk to you in some where quiet"._

_- "Okay, so…" he said very compelling. We just stayed there looking at which other, our faces red like a tomato, Brad really looked like he was going to puke, I breath in very slowly preparing myself for the question. Okay, here we go… _

_- "Do you wanna go to prom with me?" okay I wasn't excepting this, both of us asked the same question at the same time, now I understand why he looked so nervous. Before I could even gave an answer ,Brad and I started to laugh, like really bad I couldn't breathe, I was crying at this time, if anyone entered the room right now it would think that we were crazy. After almost 3 minutes of laughing our butts off, I stopped and looked at him with a huge grin in my face, I probably looked and idiot but I really didn't care._

_- "So do you wanna go?" he asked me again – "I would be enchanted. Pick me at seven in my house?" I asked him, and he just nodded. I was going to starting leaving the room but Brad gave me a kiss in the cheek, gave me a smile, and just like that he leaved the room._

**FLASBACK OFF**

I couldn't stop remember what had happed yesterday, I still had the huge grin of when he had kissed me. I was awakened of my perfect memory, by Freddie.

Freddie POV:

- "Holla Carlotta!" I greeted Carls – "Hello you too" she was smirking like a goof – "Wow, someone is very happy today" she just nodded. She looked like she would start puking rainbows at any time, I was going to ask her, why was she so happy, but I was interrupted by the blonde demon. She greeted us, and made her way to the fridge.

- "I'll be at the fridge".

-"Sam, don't you have food in your house?" Carly asked her – "Nop, you know how my mom is! One minute is off to buy food, and when she gets home, she comes with a new boyfriend, a new tattoo, and no food" she said while eating a ham sandwich.

- "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that tomorrow we will not do iCarly" what was Carly talking about? We never canceled iCarly before. – "Yesterday, Principal Ted asked me if we could do iCarly at the prom. He said that, was a way to make people even more excited about prom, and I said yes. Me, Sam and you" she said pointing at me "will be the host, so now you really have to go, and you really have to find a date or every viewer of iCarly will see you dancing alone". I wasn't going to prom but now, Wait!

- "But if I'm going to host prom with you, who would be in charge of the cameras?"

- "The AV club, apparently almost half of the club wasn't going to prom so Principal Ted asked them and in return, he will buy them some Pear Pads ".

- "What a nubs" Sam said with her mouth full of food, I had to laugh at that.

- "I'm going to change guys, 10 minutes and Sam don't kill anyone" Carly said – "I don't promise nothing".

I was thinking about prom when I remember that I didn't have a date, and prom was in two days, I looked at Sam who was now watching tv, I really wanted to ask her, but I don't know if I can support her rejection me. I sat next to her, and wondered if she had found a date by now.

- "So have you found a date to prom?" I asked her, she didn't take her eyes of the tv.

- "No, I have some guys asking me, but they can't handle mama" I laugh at that, I loved how she can be so confident, but at the same time I was feeling anger take care of me, I still couldn't hand seeing guys throwing themselves to Sam, it was to hurtful. – "And you?" she asked me.

- "I didn't even know I was going to prom till now".

- "I'm back" Carly shouted. We grab our packs at went to school.

Sam POV:

As I entered school, almost everyone who had Mrs. Briggs has teacher, came grater me. Why, you ask? Well, if you remember, I decided to pull a prank on Mrs. Briggs, and let's say that it went even better that what I had planned. It was a very simple prank, I put a paint bomb **(AN/ I really don't know if exist but let's pretend xD) **in one of her drawers, so when she opened BUM! Let's say that she was a little green. Of course she tried do get the paint of her hair, face, and clothes but I used a really powerful paint that only came out with time, so Mrs. Briggs was going to stay in home till Monday, so the school was free of her for two full days, and thanks to mama. I was putting my stuff in my locker when Pete approaches me.

- "Hi, Sam how is going?" after a few dates Pete and I saw that we were better friends than "girlfriend and boyfriend", so we have been friends since that.

- "Hey Pete, so do you need something?"

- "Indeed, Sam do you want to go to prom with me? I know that prom is just two days from now, but I have to ask." Okay, I wasn't excepting this, I mean I really thought that Pete saw just like a friend, but I was wrong. But right now, what I'm strangling is if I say yes or no. So I think the best way to decide is to make a list of advantage and disadvantage. So advantages: 1) I still don't have a date to prom; 2) Pete is a good looking guy; 3) He is funny to be around. Now the disadvantages: 1) I only see him like a friend, and if I say yes, he may get the wrong idea; 2) I'm still in love with Freddie, so it wouldn't be fare to him.

After I made the list with the advantages and disadvantages of going to Pete to prom, I made up my mind.

- "Pete, I really like, but I have to say no. " the smile that he had, one second ago just vanished, argh, I hate to do this – "It's not that I don't want to go with you, but I like one person and it wouldn't be fare to you if went with you giving you false hopes" I really don't like to talk about this cheese, but sometimes we have to do it.

- "Okay, at least you told me the truth. So I see you later?" he asked me – "Yeah, later".

Freddie POV:

- "Dude, I can't believe that Spain is the champion of Euro!" me and Gibby are talking about the Euro 2012, and we aren't happy for Spain. We really wanted to see Portugal in the finals but he didn't made it, so by the final we were Italia all the way. **(AN/ I'm Portuguese, so that's why they wanted Portugal to win :D).**

- "Let's talk about something else, I'm tired of talking about this" I told him.

- "So are you going to prom? Because I am with Karen. " I was already excepting Gibby to go at prom because let's say that he loves to dance.

- "Yeah, I'm going but I still don't have a date" I told him.

– "What? You don't have a date? But prom is in less than two days, two days Freddie." Like I didn't know that

– "I know but just know today that I was going to prom" – "Oh I see, but you have to find someone today, or you are going alone" I know that I have to find a date today but I just wanted to go with one person and that was impossible. Even Gibby has a date. I said goodbye to Gibby and made my way to Carly and Sam's lockers. I was checking my pearphone for new updates, when someone came against me and felt to the ground, it was Pete.

- "I'm sorry are you okay?" I help him get up, and notice that he was sad, what was very unusual for Pete, we was always smiling.

- "Yeah, it's just that I asked Sam to prom and she said no" I felt my anger raise, I just wanted to kick Pete's ass, even if he was my friend, after all he asked my Sam to prom. But I started to calm down, when I remember her answer.

- "You are a lucky guy, you know that?" what the hell he is trying to say? – "Sam told me, that she couldn't go with me cause she likes one person, and wouldn't be fare to me." Wait was he saying that the guy Sam liked was me? Wait! Sam like someone? Before Pete could say anything I start to made my way to Sam's locker, anger and jealous taking care of me, there she was standing against her locker.

- "Sam" I almost screamed – "Hey Freddienub, what y…" but I didn't heaven let her finished the sentence and the second I said those words I regretted

- "Sam, do you wanna go to prom with me?" I couldn't believe what had just happened, yes I regretted asked her that, but not because I didn't want to go with her, I think that everyone can see how much I love her, but I know that she's going to say No, and I don't think I can handle it. Stupid,geek, nub Fredward Benson couldn't you control your jealous, she isn't your girlfriend anymore and she has all the right to like another boy. I breathe in, tried to calm myself and decided to look at Sam, to see her reaction. Shocked, the first thing I saw on her, but then I looked to her eyes, Sam eyes had a lot of feelings, I could see that, there was sadness, happiness, anger it was like she was debating her with her feelings, so I chicken up, I said one thing that I regretted even more than asked her to prom.

- "Just like friends you know? I mean prom is Friday and none of us have a date so I think that we can go together" I was really stupid

- "Just friends?" she asked – "Just friends" I concluded. She didn't say nothing, just nodded and gave me a fake smile. I tried to look into her eyes trying to see what was she feeling, but before I could she walked away.

Sam POV:

I couldn't believe what had happened, I mean one minute I'm denying Pete's ask, and the other minute I have the nub asking me to go with him. At firsti thought it was a joke but, he didn't said nothing just stared at me. I started to feel a lot a things, like really a LOT! Anger, sadness, happiness, hope, confusion, I just wanted to scream because I really didn't know what was I feeling, and then he dropped the bomb "_Just like friends you know?_" I wanted to kick his ass, because when he asked me I felt a little of hope and happiness, but let's face it he doesn't like me, he just asked me because Carly has already a date, and the majority of the girls have already a date, so once again I'm his second choice. I wanted to say no, that he can't play with me like that, I wanted do cry and tell him how much he hurts me when he does thing like that, but after all I'm Sam Puckett, so I man up, and accepted. Before he can asked me anything else I walked away, straight to class.

_And this is the end of chapter_ , _i hope you liked it, and once more sorry the errors :D Review pls_


	5. Chapter 5 – iGet Ready To Prom

_I wanted to post this earlier but this week was really tiring and I was with lack of imagination, because I was always exhausted. But here's another chapter, enjoy :D_

**Chapter 5 – iGet Ready To Prom**

Sam POV:

After school, I decided that today I was going to sleep in Carly's house, I really didn't want to take care of my mom, she was always drunk and I was getting tired to see her like that. On the way to Carls's house I thought about prom and decided one thing: I was going to prom and I was going to enjoy it. Yes I was going with Freddie, the boy that I love but that doesn't love me back, but like Carly said this is my last prom I should have fun, so that's what I'm going to do.

I still haven't told Carly that me and the dork were going together to prom, cause I know how is going to be her reaction. She still believes that there is one chance for us, and she's always telling me that she's sorry, even if it wasn't her fault, anyway I just didn't want to see her jumping and screaming like little girl, but I knew that sooner or later she will find out so I think sooner is good.

- "Carly, I found a date to prom, I mean it's not really a date, but sin…" but she didn't let me finished de sentence, she almost buried her face in mine

– "Who's the lucky guy?" she asked me a little to close to my face

- "Carls, personal space, do you know what is that?" she backed away a little embarrassed – "Sorry, but common tell me, who's the guy?"

- "Freddie" I told her. She looked confuse – "What Freddie?" really Carls? – "Freddie the geek, the dork" the one I love. I looked at her to say her reaction. She was still processing what I had told her, and then

- "AAAAAAAAAHHHAHAHAHA!" she screamed so loud that I'm pretty sure that everyone in Seattle heard her. – "YOU AND HIM! AHAHA, SEDDIE IS BACK!" now I was starting to get really upset, she was talking about something that she clearly didn't knew.

- "Carls, Carly! CARLYYYYYY!" I screamed trying to get her attention – "Oh, sorry I just lost my cool for a second" she said sitting in the couch but with a huge grin in her face.

- "Look, I'm going with the nub, but you are only going like friends, ok? Because we didn't have a date we decided to go together, so no Seddie is not back and never gonna be" I had to be sincere. I expect to see the grin leaving from Carly's face, but no there she was like it was Christmas. I left the couch and made my way to the fridge, I took some ham and turn to see Carly looking at me like she was going to eat me alive.

- "What?" I snapped – "Nothing" she said turning to look at the tv.

We stayed like that, watching Tv for a while, when I started to regret sleeping in Carl's house.

- "So, how is your dress?" she asked me. I really didn't have one, truly I didn't even remember that I have to use one. – "I don't when, I really didn't know what I'm going to wear, maybe some of the dresses that Melanie leave here" I looked at her and I saw her preparing to scream so I warned her first – "Carls DON'T scream, please I'm with a huge headache" true and not true – "Oh, right" she gave me a week smile – "Look, you can't go with one of Melanie's dresses, you have to buy one" she told me. – "Why not? You are always saying that I should recycle."

- "Yes but this is prom. I have one idea, tomorrow after school we are going to shop, and you can't say no" I really didn't wanna go shopping, but if I'm going to prom I better go hot.

- "Argh, okkk" I moaned – "Yeah!" she made her happy dance – "Ok, let's concentrate in the movie."

Freddie POV:

Yesterday I couldn't sleep. I was always remembering the day that me and Sam started to date, the day when we break up, trying to find the reason for our break-up, but I couldn't and that was making me crazy.

I was going to my last class before the end of school for today: P.E. class. This was one of my favorite classes, yes you're probably thinking that to a nub like me I would prefer Math, but it's been almost three years since I started go to gym, and that really increased my enjoyment in PE. I had this class with Brad, Carly and Sam. Both of them seem pretty happy today. I was worried about Sam because yesterday she looked really down, but today it was almost like she wasn't the same person.

Me and Brad were ready so we went to the gym and wait to the teacher show up.

- "Ok, students today we're going to play basketball. I want you to form one group of four people, two girls and two boys." Everybody start making groups when I felt someone pushing me, it was Sam – "I saw you there forever alone, so I'm going to let you join my group" the group was of course me, Sam, Carly and Brad. – "Now, you are going to form teams of two, a girl and a boy" before I could even say something Sam said she was going to stay with Brad.

- "I stay with Brad, I'm pretty sure that if Carls and Brad stay in the same team, they're going to start kissing and I really don't want to puke today." I saw Carly and Brad turning crimson.

- "What? Sam, you are crazy" carly told her – "Yeah and that's why you like me. Common let's play".

So you are probably right about who is winning, one clue, I don't. I was really good at basketball, while Carly couldn't even catch a ball. Sam and Brad were really good players so it wasn't really fare. I was starting to get tired, when Sam come mocking me.

- "What? Is Freddiebear already tired?" she asked trying to imitate my mom, and just when she was start to leave she winked at me. I stayed frozen in my place, what was that? Did that just happen or was I dreaming? Was she tried to teased me or flirting? Wow, I'm so confused right now. I decided to continue to play or people would think that I'm crazy.

After almost one hour of losing against Sam and Brad, me and Carly decided to just seat while Brad and Sam played one- a- one. I referred this before, but I have to say again, Sam is HOT, I mean it's not really my thought that I'm almost drooling over her. She is wearing a short shorts, and she can be small, but her legs, I just can't describe them, they are like perfect, I mean she was totally perfect in every single way, I really can't stand the idea that I had her and lose her.

- "Guys, approach me" the teacher yell at us. – "So class is over, good Christmas" Yeah, my teacher was a little crazy, we were almost in summer but he was always wishing us a Happy Christmas **(A/N: My teacher does that :D ) **.

I went to the balneary getting ready and I couldn't stop thinking about the wink that Sam gave me.

Carly POV:

After school me and Sam came to shop. Prom is tomorrow and she still doesn't have a dress.

First we went to _Build-A-Bra_ and then to _Glitter Gloss, _then I decided that the best place to find a dress to Sam was in _Dress Yourself _they have gorgeous dresses, if I was rich I probably would spend my whole money there.

- "Sam, let's go _Dress Yourself _I'm sure we're going to find something absolutely perfect to you."

- "Like I had a choice " she said bored.

When I saw the shop, I couldn't control myself so I grabbed Sam's wrist and start to run like a maniac in the direction of the shop, I almost put one women to the ground.

- "Geez Carls, calm down are you trying to kill someone?"

- "Sam don't you understand this for me is like bacon and ham to you!" I tried to explained her

- "I understand but still, ham is way better than this" I laughed at that, what gave me and idea.

- "If you promise me that you will trie on everything I gave you with complaining I will buy you a whole ham. What you think?" she was thinking whether she should say yes or no. – "Ok, but only because it's a whole ham".

After almost one hour we found the perfect dress and the perfect shoes to Sam, they were beautiful and she looked hot on it, I sure that when Freddie see her , he will probably be speechless.

- "Let's go Sam, I have a whole ham to buy you." I said after leaving the store.

- "Good, cause Mama is hungry" I can't wait till tomorrow, it's going to be perfect.

_Sorry I wanted to make the chapter a little longer but I think that it woulb a little confused, so and it's all for today I will try to uptade really soon, Review pls :D_


	6. Chapter 6 iGet Ready To Prom 2

**Chapter 6 – iGet Ready For Prom 2**

_I'm so so so sorry for not update sooner but here it is :D Enjoy _

Freddie POV:

Today is the day, I should be nervous, but the true was that I was SUPER nervous! Can you die for excess of stress, because I think that's what's going to happen. However yesterday I slept like a rock, I mean even if the world was ending I think I wouldn't had wake up. That's another thing that is worrying me I feel like I'm bipolar, or crazy or both! I'm probably losing my mind, I think that after all this time I'm finally breaking down. Why, you ask. Because just now it hit me, me and Sam are not together anymore. Yes we break-up almost six months ago but we been hanging around like we used to, but now with all this prom thing I'm finally seeing everything clearly, and it's hitting me bad. I needed to clear my head, so I texted Brad and we are going to the gym.

I grabbed my things and made my way to the gym, when I arrived Brad was already there.

- "Hi dude" I greeted him. – "Hi, let's go inside". We decided to go lift some weights first. I can lift a lot more that Brad, is not that he is weak, but let's get real here, I'm a lot more buff than him. After that we decided to to a little cardio an then we went to the ring. There, me and Brad fight against witch other for almost one hour. We were training for almost two hours and half now, so we decided to stop or we weren't going to get prom alive.

- "So are you excited with prom?" Brad asked me. The true was that I really didn't knew the answer, in one way I was happy that I was going with Sam, but in another we are going just like friends and I really can't stand the idea of _Just friends._

- "So-so, and you?Oh, wait you don't need to answer, you are probably dying to get Carly tonight" he blushed so much, that he looked like a pepper.

- "Haha! Very funny" he said sarcastic – "Let's go a need to get ready"

- "What? Are you a girl or what? You have almost 6 hours till prom"

- "Yeah, but I have a lot of things to do before that" he stand up, and got ready to leave.

Me on the other hand, had everything ready: I have a corsage, a smoking and with a little help from my mom I rent a limousine, now I just have to wait till seven pm.

Sam POV:

I was awake buy someone knocking at my door, I didn't knew who was it, probably one of the boyfriends of my mom, so I decided to just wait till the person who was behind the door to leave. He continued to knock, and knock louder and louder. I was staring to get really piss, so I opened the door.

- "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? Oh, Carls, it's you" well I'm pretty sure that she isn't one of my mother boyfriends, but still what was she doing here.

-"Well, for a minute I thought you were dead" she joked -"Haha,Carry on what time is it?" I'm sure is very soon – "8:30 am" she said like it was not a big deal – "Carly! Do you know what I hate the most" – "Yeah, people and mornings" she really knew me – "Yeah MORNINGS! Prom isn't until 7 pm, I can get ready in half an hour"

- "Sam are you kidding me. Today we have a very busy day. First gym, then shopping, the we are going to do our hair, nails, feet. Well I think you already understand, so go get ready."

-"Carly are you like, crazy? I'm not going to do all that stuff."

-"I will buy you a whole ham, bolivian bacon, and ribs." Well that was a tempting.

- "And a fatshake" – "Deal, now let's go"

We were training for almost one hour and half, so we decided to stop.

- "Sam, let's get showered fast, so we can have time to do everything." Was she mental she wake me at 8:30 that's plenty of time till prom - "Carl! We have a lootttt of time" I said – "It's not a lot of time Sam" – "Okay, you're crazy" – "I don't care if I'm crazy let's get showered, we are wasting precious time" I knew that arguing with her wouldn't change her mind so I better do what she's telling so I can win my free meat.

It's was already 11:15 am when we get out from the gym, and Carly said that we were running late for the shopping. I really didn't knew what the hell was she going to buy in the day of the prom, probably makeup, or something like that. Was we entered the mall, Carly pushed me with her to a prop shop.

- "What are we doing here?" was she going to wear a mask to prom? – "I have to buy some things to the decoration, I totally forget them." She bought what she needed and we make our way to where the food is **(A/N: Really intelligent I know xD) **. I looked to my watch it was already 12:30 am. Did we stay in the prop store that amount of time? I really didn't care because my stomach was telling me that someone was hungry.

- "Carls, let's eat, I'm literally dying right now. You don't want me to starve, do you?" I said making my puppies eyes. – "I really wanted to check something first but I can't say no to your puppies eyes" she said while taking a seat – "Yeah! Mama need's her food"

Carly POV:

After lunch me and Sam went to the hairdresser, we did our hair, nails and makeup. She didn't have her dress on her but she was gorgeous, I mean they really did a good work, her hair was stunning she had a sleek and adorable pony curl **(A/N: THE PIC OF THE HAIR, AND DRESS OF THEM IS IN MY PROFILE)** her makeup, they used a purple shadow, making her blue eyes excel, her lips were soft pink and so her blush, she just a had a little of makeup. My hair is with an ousled sideponytail and loose strands. My lips and blush are paint with a peach color and my eyes with a dark shadow, I wasn't bad. After that we made our way home, Sam of course the first thing that she did was eat. After almost half an hour trying to get Sam away from the food we went to my room get ready. I couldn't believe prom was in less than 2 hours.

Freddie POV:

It's 6:00 pm and I'm already ready, I mean I just had to put the texudo in and fix my hair, what I did in 20 minutes. Me and Brad were going to get the girls together around 6:45pm, want mean that I had 45 minutes of watching Tv. I was it the remote and my hand and I noticed that he was a little wet, oh wait, my hands were wet, why? Oh, I know I was nervous! I didn't knew why, I mean me and Sam are just going like friends, it's not a big deal. But the true was that for me was a gigantic deal, I still love Sam that's why I'm so nervous, because I love her and she don't.

I checked my watch to see the hours, 6:40 pm, WHAT? Did I spent 40 minutes thinking why was I nervous? Well, one thing I was sure I was more nervous now than before. I was waken up by a knocked on my door, it was probably Brad.

- "Hi Brad, you're ready?"

- "Let's do it" me and Brad made our way to Carly's house that was 2 meters from mine. I knocked and Spencer came to open the door.

- "HI FREDDIE, BRAD DO YOU WANNA SEE MY NEW SCULPETE?" he looked like a little boy jumping and screaming.

- "Su..r. " Brad still wasn't accustomed to Spencer's behavior. We were going to see his sculpture, but Carly came down stairs what made the mouth's of Brad and Spencer to drop. Carly was beautiful, she was wearing a red short dress with a black heels, she truly was one of the most gorgeous girls in the planet but I didn't want to see her, I want to see my Sam.

- "So what do you think?" she asked us – "You look gorgeous" I told her, she gave me one of her smiles and looked to Brad and Spencer but they looked like they couldn't speak.

- "Ama..z.z..i..n…Amazing" Brad manage to say, Spencer just nodded.

- "Well thanks" she said blushing , she was red like her dress. I was going to asker where was Sam, but Carly started to scream:

-"SAM! COME ON, WE ARE WAITING FOR YOU!"

- "I REALLY NEDDED TO PEE CARLS, CHILL OUT A SECOND" of course she needed to pee. I could hear steps from the stairs and when I looked to them I saw the most perfect, gorgeous, beautiful, amazing thing in the world, Sam.

She was gorgeous, No, she was P-E-R-F-E-C-T I never saw someone like her, and her dress was perfect, it had some shades of purple and when she walked the front of the dress opened what let me see her perfect legs. She just like Carly was wearing black heels, I was speechless, probably was drooling over her right now but I really didn't mind.

- "Nub why don't you stop drooling over me? It's kind of creppy" she said

- "Oh, yeah so..o..rry" I said now I was even more red than Carly's dress.

-"So let's go?" Carly asked – "Oh, wait we still didn't gave you the corsages"

The corsage that I bought to Sam looked great with her dress, and so did the corsage that Brad had bought to Carly.

- "Now we can go" Brad said. He and Carly got out with their hands together, I wanted to do the same thing with Sam, but that probably just would make thing even more awkward. However she did something that I wasn't excepting, she gave me her hand. She was blushing I could see it.

- "Look just like friends right?" she asked me.

- "Just like friends".

_So next chapter is going to be prom and you won't believe what is going to happen! Review pls :D_


	7. REAADD ITTTT!

_Hey people! So, I wasn't able to finished the next chapter __… and this week I'm going in vacation (I'm going to EFY! Do you know what it is?!), so I'm not going to be able to come to net, but I promise that when I come back from EFY I will post the new chapter, and it's going to awesome xD._

_Obs: Please send reviews or tips for the next chapters! An also I think I use to many "to"'s in my sentence's… ANYWAY STAY SEDDIERS!_

_XOXO RUTE 3 _


	8. Chapter 8 iProm King and Queen

**Chapter 7 – iProm King and Queen**

_**Hey everybody! So this is the last chapter i hope you enjoy! Also I right a new story, seddie of course but veeerryyy different of this, you should read it it's called "Forever and Always". So Review and enjoy :D**_

Carly's POV:

We finally arrive to prom. The trip in the limousine was great, everybody was having a blast, even Sam and Freddie. I was a little worried that because of the past that they have the situation could be awkward, but they were acting like when they were best friends, boyfriend and girlfriend again, not cause they were kissing but because they were laughing, joking, dancing, I miss that, they have a strong connection something that I never had with anyone, not even with Sam, and when they break up I felt so guilty to destroy that connection.

The first thing we did when we arrive to prom was take photos, I decided to make an album with before and after prom photos, the first ones were Gibby and Karen. They were so cute together, Gibby was showing his "guns" and Karen was kissing is cheek. The second ones were Sam and Freddie, they were holding hands and both of them were blushing, they took some photos, ones where they were holding hands, one where Freddie had his arm around Sam's waist and my favorite one where they were faking a fight. Then was mine and Brad's time, we took some photos and we went to the gym (is where the prom is). The gym is awesome, mostly because I was the one that decorate it, but I was proud to say that I had made a good job. The theme was ice, if you saw the forth movie of Harry Potter then you can imaginate how the gym looked.

Twenty minutes after, Principal Ted ask us to start the prom, so me, Sam and Freddie went to the stage and start iCarly.

- "I'm Carly" I said to the cameras that the AV guys were holding

- "I'm Freddie" he waved to the cameras

- "And I'm in a dress" Sam said making a sad face. She hates dresses and skirts.

- "And this is iCarly!" we shouted at the same time

- "Gibbyehh" of course Gibby had to appear.

- "You may ask us, why are me and Sam in a dress, and why is Freddie in a suite" I started

- "We are at a funeral" Sam said

- "Sam!" Freddie shouted – "We aren't at a funeral, we are at Prom!" and Random Dancing started

After ten minutes of talking, we got off the stage and went dance.

Freddie's POV:

After starting iCarly we went to the dance floor. I really didn't want to dance cause I'm not very good at that, but we had to do it for iCarly cause the viewers want to see the iCarly crew dance. I can see that Sam was exited what was a surprise cause she's not the type of girl that like this stuff, oh wait, now that I remember she dances very well, she had classes when she was younger but she still loves to dance.

I'm really happy that we are at prom, Sam and I are having a great time, we are joking, teasing, laughing, just like old times, I almost feel like we are boyfriend and girlfriend I really don't have a clue why I break up with her.

- "Let's dance Frednub" she took me by the hand and we went to the middle of the dance floor. Not Your Birthday of Allstar Weekend was playing, I love this music.

We dance a lot and I have to say that the DJ has good taste, he played Dynamite, Levels, Twist and Shout, Hot' N Cold, and a lot others. I looked around trying to see Carly and Brad and when I saw they, they were kissing, I told Sam and both laugh how long time they had take until they show their feelings but the truth is that me and Sam take years until we told each other what we felt. Yeah Yeah Yeah of Chris Brown was playing when Parachute "The Mess I Made" start to play. It was a slow dance so that means that me and Sam have to dance together I look at her, she is looking to the floor and I can see that she's blushing. I don't say nothing just take her hand and start dance, she looks at me and gives me a shy smile. I listen to the lyrics song, and the song is perfect to me, I shouldn't let her go away but I did and because of that we are in this mess. I look at her she is looking down and I can see a tear escape from her eye, I know why, she is thinking the same thing that I am. I put my hand under her chin so she could look straight in my eyes. Her eyes, they are perfect just like her but I lost myself in her eyes, I can see the good times, the bad times that we passed together just by looking into them. I know that this is the moment I have to tell her how I feel.

- "Sam listen me" I said not taking my eyes of hers

- "I wanted to say this since we break up, but I just didn't knew how, every day, I would wake up and say "today is the day" but when I saw you I just couldn't say nothing. Then when the 1D came to iCarly, I could see the way you looked to Zayn and I got jealous so I told you that I had a crush on Carly but I regret saying that the minute I say it. Then I remember what we said in the elevator. If I was a little more abnormal maybe we could get back so I start to treat you like old times, remember when we first met. But this prom change everything, I knew that I have to tell you how I fell but so I ask you to prom, and once more I got afraid so I ask you just like friends, and the true is that I don't us to be just friends, I don't want us to be enemies I love you to much to just be friends, I love you and I shouldn't let you go." I told her what I was feeling, now there's no way I can go back, I take a better look at her, she is shocked I don't know if that is a good or a bad thing.

- "Freddie I…" but the was interrupted by Principal Ted.

- "And the prom king is Fredward Benson" whait, what?! They are already calling the prom king? WAIT! I'm not even a nominee. But before I could think more about that, people start to push me towards the stage. I look at everybody, I was expecting to see them shocked but no it's like they already knew that I was going to be prom king. The only person that seems shock like me is Sam.

- "And the prom Queen of 2012 is Samantha Puckett".

Sam's POV:

- "And the prom Queen of 2012 is Samantha Puckett". I couldn't think, I couldn't walk I couldn't talk. I was petrified. First Freddie declares and says that he's still in love with me, then we are King and Queen of prom, I'm probably dreaming, yeah it's probably that.

- "Sam, Sam say something" I look to my left and see Freddie looking at me, then I look to the crowd, oh wait a second how did I come to the stage? I see everybody clapping, I can't hear them, just see. Then everything becomes real , I'm in a stage being crowd Prom Queen with Freddie the guy that just two minutes ago told me that he loved me, I..i…just…I can't take it. I start to run the fast I can't in heels and make my way to the exit door.

I didn't know where I should go, at this time everything was close. I didn't want to walk to my home it was just far,far away to walk in heels so I decided to come to the only place where I could think without being disturb, the firescape.

The first thing that came in my mind was Freddie. Was he really saying the truth, does he really love me? Maybe, but I probably screw everything now by running. I mean I love him to I never stop, I tried to get over him but I just couldn't he was always on my mind. And this place just remembers me the first time we kiss, after that day I fall in love with him. And then the prom. I still couldn't figure it out, what the hell had happen, I mean me and Freddie weren't nominee to king and queen but we win. HOW? And why us, why don't Gibby and Karen or other person, why? Did they had that planned? I mean I remember that when I look to the people they didn't seem surprise or shocked, they seem happy? Urgh, this sucks, I think I'm losing my mind.

I heard someone coming to the firescape and turned around to see who was. It was Freddie of course, he was the only one that came here, but before I could say a word he jump in me, and gave me a bearhug.

- "Sam, I was so scared, I didn't knew where you were, and you run like that from prom and I this is all my fault and then I t…" I shut him by kissing him. At first I had to do the whole work cause he was probably in shock, but then he start to kissing me back. After minutes of kisses he stopped. I wanted to kill him, why did he stop?

- "Sam we need to talk" I just nooded.

- "I know." he gave me a smile that told me that everything was ok.

- "So, why did you run?" he asked me.

- "Look I just didn't knew what to do. I mean how in the world was I prom queen? I mean I wasn't even a nominee, and you." I said pointing at him.

- "You tell me that you love me after all this month's that I been trying to get over you, and then you are prom king, it was to much, I needed to get out there."

- "Sam I'm shocked too, I wasn't excepting to be prom king, and you prom queen but I think that the "seddiers" of your school had planned something".

- "Seddiers, really?! Don't they have a life, always trying to put us together." I said

- "Well, maybe they do that because they know we are meant to be together." I smiled at him

- "You're such a chick" I teased him

- "Yeah but you like me"

- "No, I don't like you" the smile that he had on is face fall "I love you, I always have. Since the day we kiss here, everything change." he was grinning like an idiot but so was I but I didn't care.

- "I love you to Sam, I shouldn't have let you go". He said kissing me. We kiss till I stop, he looked like a kid that had lost his candy.

- "So, now what?" I ask him, he put a knee on the floor and took my hand. Was he going to propose?!

- "Sam, I love you, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" he was so stupid

- "Yeah!" I looked like a child jumping and grinning like I was high, but the true was that I was high, high of love.

We stay at the firescape, just kissing and talking. I'm so happy that I can describe. I'm really happy that me and Freddie went to this prom together, because probably right now we wouldn't be together.

Gibby's POV:

It's been a week since prom and Sam and Freddie are more in love that I imagine it was possible. I'm so happy for them I always knew that they were perfect to each other, I'm a seddier don't tell anyone. Sam, Carly, Brad and Freddie still didn't know how Sam and Freddie won the prom king and queen, but I know.

**FLASHBACK ON:**

_Prom is tomorrow and Sam and Freddie are going together. Sam and Freddie are my best friends so I need to help them. Right now I'm in Groovy Smoothie, I marked a reunion with all the seddiers of school. I can say that 74% of Ridgeway is a seddier and the rest Creddier, or they don't care. I decided to do this because Sam and Freddie are hurting each other, so I have to do something to make them get back together._

_- "It's everyone listening to me?" I ask. Everybody nodded._

_- "Well most of you don't know why are in here but I will tell you. We are in a mission, a Seddie mission" I could see that everyone were getting exited._

_- "So we all know that Sam and Freddie break up, but they still like each other, right? So we have to change that, we have to put them together again."_

_- "How are we going to do that?" someone ask_

_- "Well my friend, that's very simple. Tomorrow is prom, right? So we just need to write Sam and Freddie in the votes to Prom King and Queen. That way they are going to win, and they will know that we want they to back together and that they will see that they still like each other, cause they are going to have to dance alone. Is very simple. So who is in?" I ask_

_- "I am!" T-Bo shouted_

_- "T-Bo, you can't vote, you don't go to school" I told him_

_- "Right, well do you wanna buy carrots in a stick?"_

_- "No thanks. So like I was saying who's in?" Everybody put there arms in the air._

_- "Seddie to the win!" I said_

_- "Seddie to the win!" they all said._

**FLASHBACK OFF:**

Well my plan didn't go like I had planned, but the important is that Sam and Freddie are together again.

_**The end**_

_**And it's all for now! What do you think? So now read my new story! :D Thanks for read this XOXO**_


End file.
